


Saturnalia

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Saturnalia, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on vague half knowledge about the reversal of social roles and other customs during Saturnalia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saturnalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/gifts).



> Based on vague half knowledge about the reversal of social roles and other customs during Saturnalia.

When the nights grew longer and the days shorter, the town was abustle with people preparing for the holiday. It all culminated in one festive day: children stayed home from school, a special market was set up in the centre, everybody was allowed to gamble - even slaves. There was laughter everywhere.

Esca and Marcus found themselves outside the temple of Saturn. A group of people in colourful clothes were gathered there; they were waiting to untie the ropes that bound Saturn during the year.

"Let's go home." Marcus' warm breath puffed against Esca's ear. "And I'll show you my favourite part of Saturnalia." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he bowed to Esca and added, "Master."

Esca couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
